White Christmas
by Yuki Suichi
Summary: Sakura receves the ultimate gift for christmas... TS romance...


White Christmas  
  
By WaMat DeBly  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I really wish I owned Cardcaptor Sakura... I do not... CLAMP own's Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan.... and the others of course... I'm just borrowing for this kwaii Christmas story... No money was made to make this... though a dollar was lost for my composition book... Now on with the story...  
  
Sakura looked outside of her window, it was snowing, reminding her that it was just five days to Christmas, Sakura sighed. "Christmas is only five days away, and I still haven't gotten Tomoyo-chan's present." Sakura got up off her bed, a thought running through her head... She had wanted to give Tomoyo something special, but she couldn't really figure out what to get the other girl... She knew Tomoyo enough to know that no matter what she gave the eccentric girl, she would treasure it as if it was solid gold... Sakura grabbed her coat, deciding to go shopping.  
  
Tomoyo sat in her room, putting the finishing touches on the nightgown she was working on, supprisingly it was not for Sakura, well not directly... Tomoyo had a very special gift for her Sakura-chan this year, one she hoped would cheer Sakura up.. After Sakura had receved the letter from Li, telling her that he had decided to marry Mei Lin, Sakura had seemed to loose some of her genki spirit, and it was up to Tomoyo to bring it back... "I've waited for too long to tell her how I feal, I'm going to tell her on Christmas, I'll give my heart to Sakura-chan openly, what ever she does with that is up to her, but I'll give myself to her for Christmas..." she said it in a quiet whisper, as if reminding herself of why she was creating the nightgown. Tomoyo held up the shear nightgown, a beautifull light blue, simi seethrough, with bits of lace around the edges, she smiled, trying it on she smiled, at sixteen she had filled out quite well, the nightgown fitting nicely, not too tight, but not too loose either. Tomoyo had been making Sakura costumes for 8 years, and had never made herself one... but she decided that now was the time... she took the gown off smiling, "kawaii... it's perfect, I just hope I get to wear it for my Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura walked bast the various shops and stores, passing by a dress shop she saw a dress that cought her eye, a beautifull long flowing white dress, with lots of satin and lace. "Kawaii..." she said smiling, she tried to pitcure herself in the dress, failing to see herself, she decided to try Tomoyo. "Perfect." she looked at the price, 2,000 yen. Sakura smiled, "just enough..." she walked inside asking to try the dress on, Tomoyo and her traded clothes often, being that they were the same size, she wanted to make sure it fit... it was perfect, she bought the dress and had them wrap it. "Tomoyo-chan will love this..."  
  
-five days later, Christmas Day.-  
  
Tomoyo and been working over how she would tell Sakura her fealings, mainly just to pass the time, she had opened her presents from her mother, lots of blank tapes and a new camcorder... she smiled... 'relax Tomoyo... just tell her how you feal, let it flow from the heart...' Tomoyo smiled to herself slightly, that's when the doorbell rang, she walked to the door, opening it to see a very kawaii snow covered Sakura-chan, Tomoyo giggled... "Kawaii sakura-chan, are you cosplaying a snow-woman?" Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle... Sakura blushed... "No, but perhapse you can do a snow woman costume some time for me Tomoyo-chan." Sakura smiled, handing Tomoyo thin box. "Arigroto Sakura-chan." Tomoyo took the box, opening it carefully, she saw the dress, and ghasped... "ohhhh, kawaii Sakura-chan." she looked at Sakura, hugging her close, "Thank you Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed slightly, "no problem Tomoyo-chan..." Tomoyo broke the hug smiling, "Sakura, will you come up to my room with me, my gift is in there..." Sakura nodded, "Hai, lead the way."  
  
Tomoyo took Sakura's arm lightly, leading her upstairs to her room, 'this is it Tomoyo-chan, you have to tell her how you feal, this decides everything.' Tomoyo sighed softly as they entered her room, closing the door behind them Tomoyo turned to look at Sakura. "Sakura-chan, do you remeber that day a long time ago, when I told you that I loved you, then you told me that you loved me too..." Sakura nodded, "Hai, you said that you're love was different than mine, and that you would explain when we were older, but you never did..." Tomoyo blushed softly, "well now its time for me to tell you, Sakura-chan, I've loved you for years, during that time I've expressed that love through videotaping you and creating costumes for you."  
Sakura blinked... she was at a total loss, her very best friend was confessing that she loved her... Tomoyo continued. "Also, when I was setting you up with Li-kun, it was because I wanted you to be happy, I found out that he was the wrong person for you." Tomoyo paused for a moment, looking into Sakura's eyes, "Sakura-chan, this year my gift to you is my heart, though you've held it all this time and have never known."  
Sakura was stunned... she too had held a secret crush on Tomoyo, she had not acted on it for fear that Tomoyo wouldn't return her love... she now knew she was wrong... Sakura hugged Tomoyo close. "Tomoyo-chan, I...This is the best present I could ever recive, Tomoyo, I had been blinded by my emoations..." Sakura smiled softly, "I love you too, Tomoyo." Sakura followed her words with a deep kiss. Outside the snow continued to fall  
-Ten years later, Christmas-  
  
Sakura sat by the fire, holding Tomoyo in her arms. "Happy anniversary Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo looked up into Sakura's eyes, "Hai, and Merry Christmas." Tomoyo was wearing the shear nightgown she had made 10 years ago, the dress that Sakura had given her sat in the closet, a tribute to their weading, Outside, the snow continued to fall, just as it had that fatefull Christmas 10 years before... so if you're ever told that there's no magic during Christmas, just remeber Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
[Merry christmas to every one at moonlit nights, and FF.net.... also a very Merry Christmas to my friends, Family, and fans, have a great christmas and new year.] 


End file.
